1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector set applied to electrical connection between electrical terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various connectors in practical use are provided with locking means for preserving a locking state. A combination of a resilient arm with a locking projection and a stopper for engaging with the locking projection is exemplified as the locking means. The resilient arm is in general formed as sort of a cantilever and projects rearward and oblique to an axis of the connector so as to smoothly deform in accordance with insertion movement of the connector.